Todo es Culpa de Nozomi
by Eevee23
Summary: Esta debería ser una tranquila tarde de estudio con Maki-chan, de no ser por esa estúpida revista. Pero si puedo decir algo a mi favor, TODO ES CULPA DE NOZOMI. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**POV de Nico**

Mi novia encontró mi revista de Idols. Aquello no debería ser malo, pues ella sabe de mi fanatismo por ellas.

Pero podría llegar a ser malo si justamente hubiera encontrado la revista en donde los grupos más populares posan en ropa interior, que hace volar tu imaginación.

Y si eso es lo que añadimos que donde salen mis favoritas decidí escribir mi humilde opinión sobre sus cuerpos, pues...

Sí, es malo.

– * cof * * cof * Maki-chan no deberíamos empezar a estudiar ya – si, Maki-chan vino a ayudarme a estudiar, lo sé, lo sé, vergonzoso que una de primero enseñe a una de tercero, pero creo que ya todos sabemos que no soy muy buena en mate... Y que esta pelirroja simplemente es buena en todo.

– Como quieres que estudiemos si ya se lo que tienes en tu sucia mente – Me dice molesta y…

¡Sucia!…

…

…

No, no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa, desde aquí puedo notar que ha leído cada cosa que puse ahí.

Y que cada tanto regresa a la página de Yuuki Anju, en donde, si no mal recuerdo, escribí algo sobre sus delicio- * cof * * cof * perdón… Sus bien formados pechos.

– V-Vamos, no es para tanto… Solo doy comentarios honestos – estúpido de mi parte negarlo, pero no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Me pongo nerviosa cuando veo a Maki-chan regresar su atención a la revista, a la par que carraspea un poco.

– Yuuki Anju tiene sin duda buenas medidas, su bien formado cuerpo resalta con su expresión de inocente demonio, siendo sus pechos su principal atractivo, estos no superan la talla de los de Nozomi, pero aun así, es algo que no puedes ignorar. Dan la apariencia de dos apetitosos malvaviscos, de esos que quieres morder… – Le arrebato la revista antes de que siga leyendo.

– Ya entendí… escucha, esta revista es de hace mucho tiempo, cuando era joven y mis hormonas estaban alborotadas. –

– ¡Es de hace pocos meses! – Me reclamó mi pelirroja.

¡Demonios! Las consecuencias de tener una novia tan inteligente.

– Y-Ya ves lo que digo, todavía soy joven y mis hormonas están como locas. – bueno, esto no está saliendo nada bien, la mirada de Maki se nota cada vez más molesta. Y aunque lo normal sería que yo también me ponga a la defensiva, ahora algo me dice que debo actuar de forma diferente o podría perder más de lo que imagino... Y no estoy dispuesta a perderla a ella. – Maki-chan te juro que esto no significa nada para mí, es más… – con revista en mano me dirijo al pequeño tacho de basura que hay en mi habitación y la dejo caer en su interior – Se acabó, no más revista – me dolió botarla, pero cuando se vaya la recuperare y me asegurare de esconderla bien esta vez.

La mirada de Maki no se suaviza, en lugar de eso se pone más fiera, para luego ponerse de pie enfrentándome.

– De acuerdo, no más revista, ¿Pero qué hay de esto? – De su mano, que hasta hace poco estaba hecha puño, apareció una hoja de papel completamente arrugada ahora – Prospectos para Idols en μ's: Tojo Nozomi, por obviedad tiene la mejor delantera del grupo, llamaría la atención de cualquiera que la tenga en frente, su tamaño es tan grande que estoy segura mis pequeñas manos no alcanzarían para abarcarla en su totalidad, y no quisiera hablar de cómo se mueven cuando baila… – Me abalanzó sobre ella intentando quitarle la hoja.

– ¡Ya es suficiente! – Empezamos a forcejear, pues Maki se negaba a soltarla, me maldije a mí misma por olvidar que la había dejado allí.

Hasta que paso lo inevitable, la hoja se rompió en tres partes, aunque la verdad me sorprende que no lo haya hecho desde el principio.

**Minutos atrás en un apartamento no muy lejano.**

Una miko pervertida pudo sentir una alteración en la fuerza.

– Elichi, mi octavo sentido me dice que un momento NicoMaki se acerca. –

– ¿Octavo?... Espera Nozomi, que piensas hacer con esa cámara. –

**De nuevo con el dúo.**

Debido a lo inesperado que fue, trastabille, pero logré mantener el equilibrio.

No fue lo mismo para Maki quien sí cayó, la observe incorporarse hasta qué quedo sentada, en ese momento pego sus piernas a su pecho y ocultó su cara en ellas.

Me alarme al escuchar un sollozo de su parte.

– Maki-chan – intento acercarme a ella, arrodillándome a su lado, pero ella se aleja de mí buscando distancia y ya no quise insistir.

– … –

Dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

– Maki-chan, no es normal este carácter en ti. Dime que pasa, si no hablamos de esto, no podremos resolverlo como se debe – Decidí guardar la calma y actuar maduramente, esta sería la primera discusión sería que tendríamos y no deseo que se extienda a algo irreversible, además, no soporto verla así.

– En esa lista – La voz de Maki es baja, pero hacia un esfuerzo para hacerse entender – hablas de nuestras amigas, alabas sus personalidades y remarcas sus aspectos físicos más notables usando palabras subidas de tono – No mames ¿en serio?… Lo digo con sinceridad, ya ni recuerdo lo que escribí – pero… – Ahora viene lo fuerte – no pones nada sobre mí – Oh, así que de eso se trata – ni siquiera me mencionas, como si no importará en nuestro grupo… Como no hubiera nada que me haga resaltar. –

– Maki-chan eso no es… – intento hablar, pero ella me lo impide.

– También en esa revista – Señala el tacho de basura – sueles comparar a las chicas con algunas de esas Idols y tampoco me mencionas. –

– Maki-chan… –

– Y lo que escribes… Como si en cualquier momento quisieras saltar sobre una de ellas – No puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica – Dejas en claro tu deseo, pero conmigo nunca demuestras nada de eso. –

– … –

Lo único que podría decir a mi favor es...

Todo es culpa de Nozomi.

Ella con sus comentarios lascivos sobre el cuerpo de Eli, y de cualquier chica en general, corrompió mi pura mente de Idol.

Maldita sea la hora en que nos hicimos más cercanas.

– Maki-chan – digo tras un suspiro, pero ella levanta la mano haciéndome callar.

– Cuando me pediste ser tu novia, yo… Me sentí muy feliz en ese momento – Su voz se escucha cortada, tanto por el llanto como por lo difícil que le debe resultar ser sincera – pero eres la primera persona con la cual vivo esto y la verdad no sé qué hacer en la mayoría de las ocasiones, me cuesta abrirme con los demás y lo sabes… Aun así, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para corresponder tus muestras de cariño… Pero no sé porque últimamente siento como si buscaras estar alejada de mí… Cuando caminamos juntas después de clases, nos tomamos de la mano, pero aparte de eso te aseguras de que haya una distancia entre nosotras y si por alguna razón nos acercamos siempre buscas la manera de que no tengamos más contacto… Tomás la iniciativa cuando nos besamos, pero no permites que dure mucho y ya ni siquiera me abrazas. –

Vaya, no pensé que se daría cuenta de eso, es decir, es verdad, pero no por las razones que ella debe estar pensando.

– Dime si yo no te atraigo físicamente o si te aburriste de mí… Solo dímelo y no te volveré a molestar más. –

Diablos, entiendo lo que está pasando ahora y ya tenía mis sospechas desde el principio, pero era tan irreal que simplemente lo descarte.

Es que en serio para mi es imposible imaginarlo y estoy segura, muchos estarían igual que yo.

Pero ya lo entiendo y veo el sentido.

Mi Maki-chan se siente insegura.

Insegura de nuestra relación.

Insegura de ella misma.

Esta situación no es algo que podría considerar o llegar a pensar.

Es decir, no debería ser al revés.

Maki-chan tiene muchos atributos notables, que ya todo el mundo debe conocer, y si eso le sumamos su faceta de tsundere…

Pues que decir, irresistible.

Si intentara compararme con ella, o con cualquiera de μ's, salgo perdiendo en muchos sentidos.

No tengo mucho a mi favor, salvo por una apariencia y actitud infantil que solo un lolicon podría desear.

Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que mi novia está mostrándome una nueva cara suya.

Una que no me gusta para nada.

Vuelvo a mirar a Maki-chan quien de nuevo esconde su cara entre sus piernas, supongo que para ella mi silencio fue la respuesta, pero no es así y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por esto.

Cuando inicie esta relación me juré nunca hacerla sufrir y ahora, una serie de malos entendidos la han lastimado como nunca.

Suelto un suspiro y me pongo de pie dirigiéndome al estante donde están mis películas, agarro un estuche particularmente grande y lo abro sacando de su interior un pequeño cuadernillo.

Este estuche tiene una historia interesante, solía ser una película infantil, pero el disco se rayó hace mucho, así que lo guardé confiada de que lo necesitaría a futuro. Después de unirme a μ's, y conocer más a fondo a Maki-chan, decidí usarlo para guardar una especie de diario donde pongo mis pensamientos sobre ella, solo cambié la portada por la de una película que estaba segura a nadie le gustaría y lo escondí ahí.

Debo decir que me funciono de maravilla, pues ni Nozomi ha llegado a descubrir que oculto algo aquí.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el suelo estilo indio, aun lado de Maki y abro el diario.

La primera hoja tiene pegada una foto de la pelirroja cuando acosaba a μ's, la siguiente también son fotos de ella de esa época.

Hasta que llegó a la parte escrita.

– Nishikino Maki, 15 años, cursa el 1er año en la academia Otonokizaka, se preocupa mucho por las personas que quiere, pero intenta camuflarlo con una cara de indiferencia. Su carácter es digno de una ojou-sama, correcta y educada, pero puede sacar garras y dientes cuando se lo propone. Y es quizás la chica más inteligente que conozco – siento que se me va la voz, lo que sigue es muy vergonzoso, pero… Al demonio, es más importante mi tsundere – Su cuerpo es una armonía perfecta, no tiene nada muy exagerado como Nozomi, ni muy poco como Rin (o yo). Porte y elegancia, esas serían las palabras para describirla de forma externa. No suele sonreír con facilidad, pero cuando lo hace… Estoy segura de que mi visión del resto del mundo se pierde y solo tengo la capacidad de ver ese hermoso panorama. Una chica que pone su pasión en lo que ama y efectúa lo que debe hacer con valor y sin quejarse. Nadie puede culparme por pensar así. Nishikino Maki para mi es una princesa, dulce y capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa con orgullo, una que demuestra, no necesita de alguien para cumplir sus objetivos, pero aun así uno quiere estar ahí para sostener su mano cuando lo necesite, para levantarla cuando caiga y le ayudé a recordar quien es cada que se sienta perdida. Porque Maki es así, ella nació para ser perfecta, y yo… Yo nací para estar a su lado – doy una larga respiración debido a lo mucho que hablé y me quedo en silencio.

Es demasiado cursi, pero bueno que esperaban, soy una romántica empedernida, estos pensamientos deberían ser más bien algo obvio.

No hay que ser un genio para saber que mi rostro esta en llamas.

Y puedo apostar que el de Maki está en el mismo estado, pero no me atrevo a levantar mi mirada para descubrirlo, solo espero a que diga algo.

El tiempo avanza y todavía no escucho ni un sonido de ella, por lo que me atrevo a mirarla, y me encuentro con una Maki cuyo rostro se había, literalmente, fusionado con su cabello, lo normal sería que me burle de aquello para salvar al menos un poco de mi orgullo, pero no quiero hacer algo que pueda romper el lindo ambiente que se formó entre nosotras (como ya hice en anteriores ocasiones).

Tomo una última respiración y decido aclarar todas sus dudas de una vez.

– Yo… Lamentó mucho si te lastimo mi actitud, no lo hice con esa intención es solo… Sé que esta es la primera relación que tienes y no quería hacer algo que podría incomodarte. No te comparó con nadie porque para mí, nunca existirá alguien que pueda hacerme sentir lo mismo que tú. No busco acercarme demasiado, porque sé que podría dejarme llevar y empezar a hacer cosas que no te gustarían, no es porque no te deseé físicamente… Porque si te deseo y mucho… Pero estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que necesites para avanzar en la relación, ir a tu ritmo. – Termino y es todo lo que espero tener que explicar.

Maki-chan gira su rostro intentando ocultarlo de mí, pero puedo saber por el tono de sus orejas lo muy ruborizada que está.

– ¿Tú has estado con alguien antes de mí? – Abro ligeramente los ojos ante su repentina pregunta – lo digo porque parece que ya tienes experiencia en esto. –

Regresa su rostro hacia mí, su rubor ha bajado y puedo notar una expresión llorosa que no puedo identificar, pero bueno lo mejor será que hable con la verdad.

– Solo una, cuando estuve en primero salí con una chica de mi clase, pero no duramos más que un mes y no paso mucho entre ambas… Ya no está en la academia por si te interesa, se cambió para el segundo año – aclaro todo de una, al ver que quería seguir preguntando.

De verdad espero que no haya problema con esto, es decir, lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño.

– B-bueno, supongo que no debería molestarme por algo que ya paso – Desvía su mirada, empieza a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello y tiene el ceño fruncido.

Un gesto que es muy típico de ella y que a mi tanto me fascina.

Pero ya es hora de los héroes.

Me acerco a ella y tomo su mano libre mirándola intensamente, tratando de transmitir todo lo que siento por ella.

– Maki – dejo ir el sufijo para dar seriedad a mis palabras – Yo te quiero, aun cuando siempre discutimos, jamás podría ser esa una razón para terminar contigo, tu eres mi princesa y yo… … – MIERDA ES MÁS DIFÍCIL DE LO QUE CREÍ… AL CARAJO LO DIRÉ TODO DE UNA – yo no soy un príncipe, pero si puedo ser tu leal sirviente y estar ahí cada que me necesites – toda la seguridad y madurez que adquirí al principio se fue al demonio al terminar aquello con una voz tan chillona, pero al menos lo logré… Y si, la gran Idol número del universo Yazawa Nico también dice palabrotas cuando se nerviosea, o más bien las piensa.

Y si quieren culpar a alguien por las cosas estúpidamente cursis que dije…

Pues culpen a las películas románticas que tanto me gustan.

Si, en esto no tiene la culpa Nozomi, pero es lo único.

El rostro de Maki-chan vuelve a tomar color y trata de ocultar sus ojos, pero al menos ahora pude ver un brillo de felicidad en ellos.

– ¿P-puedo leer lo que escribiste de mí? –

– … –

– … –

– … –

Oh… Ahora si me quiero volver chango.

Obviamente no quiero que lea nada de lo que está aquí… ¡He implantado todas mis fantasías con ella! Lo que leí es lo más inocente que se encontrará.

– N-no creo que sea… – quiero negarme, pero al ver que su mirada vuelve a mostrarse dolorosa, me calló.

Dios, entiendo que este insegura y necesite comprobar por si misma lo que dije.

Pero eso no hace esto menos vergonzoso, suspiro.

– Está bien – y decido resignarme, no puedo contra una Maki que se muestra tan frágil, es tan diferente a lo usual.

Maki-chan toma el diario y comienza a ojearlo.

Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que aparte de escribir, puse algunas fotos de ella, que logre tomarle a escondidas.

Una en particular seria quizás la que se muestre más reveladora y acosadora ante la vista de cualquiera, pero de verdad fue un mero accidente.

Verán en otro viaje que hicimos a una de las casa de Maki-chan, hubo un momento en que todas se pusieron de acuerdo para estar en las aguas termales, de nuevo, y pues, mientras nos cambiábamos yo intente tomarle una foto a Eli en paños menores, debido a que lo hice rápido para no ser descubierta, no alcance a darme cuenta de que en realidad no llegue a sacarle a la rubia, ya que ella se agacho antes de que se capturara la imagen, y termino saliendo la que estaba detrás de ella.

Que si, era la pelirroja frente a mí, completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Me enteraría después, cuando pude revisar la cámara sin que nadie me vea.

Y si se preguntan porque quise tomarle una foto a Eli, simple, para extorsionar a Nozomi amenazándola con venderla al viejo pervertido que me pague más.

Era mi venganza por todos sus washi-washi.

Al final no fue lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha, esa foto se convirtió en mi más sagrada posesión.

Que Maki ya descubrió, y lo sé porque su rostro le acaba de declarar un golpe de estado a su cabello, y ahora entraron en una guerra fría… o más bien roja.

Cierra el diario y suspira. Yo solo estoy esperando el posible regaño.

– Tu… de verdad… ¿Quieres hacer esto conmigo? – Pregunto con timidez.

¡Rayos! Si leyó una de mis fantasías.

– No es… como que quiera hacerlo… solo soñé… con hacerlo… pero tampoco estoy diciendo que no quiera… solo digo que es un paso muy importante, y ya te dije que esperare el tiempo que necesites – mi voz sonó muy temblorosa e insegura. ¡Que patética me siento!

Maki me mira, vuele a jugar con su cabello intentando mostrar indiferencia, pero sus ojos muestran su nerviosismo.

– Y si te dijera que quiero intentar algo de lo que escribiste. –

– … –

– … –

– … –

No, todavía no lo proceso.

De todas las cosas que pude creer que me diría, jamás imagine eso.

– N-no es necesario, es decir… es muy pronto – Antes de decir algo más, pasa algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

Maki-chan acerco su rostro al mío, al punto de que nuestras narices se rozaban.

En su mirada veía mucha timidez, pero determinación, para luego juntar nuestros labios de forma lenta.

Yo no pude reaccionar ante su arrebato.

Maki-chan es muy penosa, nunca toma la iniciativa en cosas como el romance, ese sería mi trabajo. Pero aparte de pegar nuestros labios no hace nada más. Parece que su valor se fue, aunque no se separa de mí.

Yo por mi parte, me debatía mentalmente entre dejar las cosas así o besarla como tantas veces he deseado hacerlo.

El dulce aroma de Maki se cuela por mis fosas nasales nublando mis sentidos, por esta razón no permitía que los besos duraran mucho, mi auto-control se durmió y solo queda mi deseo de tener más de esta pelirroja.

Empiezo a mover mis labios de forma lenta con el fin de no incomodarla, siento como ella intenta corresponder con torpeza y timidez.

"No es suficiente."

Mis manos toman su cintura y hago que se acerque a mí, hasta que termina sentada en mi regazo. Terminó por abrazarla, la siento jadear en mi boca.

Nuestros torsos están tan cerca como nunca lo habían estado antes, y menos en esta situación.

Aun con la ropa puesta, puedo asegurar lo placentero que es.

"Necesito más."

Lamo su labio inferior esperando que me dé acceso a su boca, pero ella responde dando un ligero salto en mi regazo.

"No hagas eso" le digo en mi mente. Pues su acción provoco un ligero roce entre nuestras intimidades, que por el beso se sintió muy intenso.

Maki-chan va tomando valor y ahora nuestros labios pueden mantener un ritmo estable.

"Todavía quiero más."

Maki dijo que hiciera lo que está en mi diario, obviamente no hare todo, pero al menos quiero darme esta satisfacción.

Ahora muerdo su labio inferior provocando que abra la boca, seguramente para quejarse.

Aprovecho para explorar su interior, lo que hace que un gemido escape quedando ahogado en nuestro beso.

Sus manos, que se aferraban con mucha fuerza a mis hombros, hacen un recorrido hasta rodear mi cuello, esto provoca que nos acerquemos más, si es que era posible.

Queriendo escuchar su dulce voz de nuevo, me vuelvo más atrevida y con mis manos empiezo a recorrer sus costados.

Maki-chan afianza más su agarre en mi cuello, temblando, estremeciéndose ante mi toque, y cumple mi deseo dejando escapar dulces gemidos que se pierden en nuestros labios.

No queriendo quedarse atrás, empieza a dar lucha con su lengua por el dominio, pero su inexperiencia lo impide.

Sonrió y me vuelvo más dominante al reclamar su boca.

Finalmente nos separamos por la falta de aire.

Nuestra respiración es agitada, pero seguimos aferradas la una a la otra.

Su cálido aliento choca constantemente contra mis labios, incitándome a volver a reclamarlos, pero no hago nada.

En sus ojos puedo ver un deje de duda y… ¿celos?

Espero a que me diga lo que desea expresar.

Cuando finalmente recupera el aliento, me pregunta con voz temblorosa.

– Con… ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así? –

– … –

– … –

– … –

Pero que buena pregunta Dorothy.

De acuerdo, sé que debería tomarme esto con seriedad, pues Maki debe haber pensado inmediatamente en la chica con la que salí.

Pero no es así. Como dije antes no llegue a mucho con ella.

De todos modos, es tan difícil para mí admitir como aprendí todo esto.

Pero… si hay algo que puedo asegurar.

TODO ES CULPA DE NOZOMI.

**Flashback.**

– Nozomi ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – pregunto una pelinegra con sorpresa y hasta un poco de temor.

Ese día, la pechugona se había aparecido en su casa, diciendo que Eli estaba ocupada con algo y no tendría tiempo para ella. Por lo que fue a entretenerse.

Nico se puso renuente al principio, pero no pudo negarse por mucho tiempo.

Creyó que no habría problema, pues estaba sola con sus hermanos y esperaba fuera de ayuda.

Había preparado gelatina de fresa y le había ofrecido una a su amiga.

Fue a ponerle una película a sus hermanos y regreso a la cocina, donde había dejado a Nozomi.

Al entrar vio a la mayor con su boca pegada a la gelatina y haciendo movimientos raros con su lengua.

– Bueno Nicocchi, esa pregunta tiene una muy sencilla respuesta. – Dejo a un lado la gelatina – Estoy practicando mis besos para poder satisfacer a Elichi. –

Nico la miro.

Nozomi la miro.

Con un notable enojo, pero conteniendo su voz para no alertar a sus hermanos, la enana exclamo.

– Y decides hacerlo con una gelatina, en mi casa y con mis hermanos presentes. –

– Pues sí, aunque no lo creas es muy funcional este método, tal vez tú podrías aprender un par de cosas para hacer con tu… persona especial. Porque no lo pruebas – le ofreció su gelatina.

Cabe resaltar que en ese tiempo el dúo tsundere aún no estaba junto.

La pelinegra la miro con el ceño fruncido ignorando su provocación, pues en este momento era más importante salvaguardar la inocencia de sus hermanos.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier one-chan responsable haría.

La echo de su casa con todo y gelatina.

Para cuando llego la noche, Nico tenía serios conflictos existenciales.

De pronto considero la idea de la gelatina, lo que le impedía dormir tranquila.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en su cuarto con gelatina en mano.

– Tal vez… no sea mala idea – fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente esa noche.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Definitivamente no pienso decirle eso.

Pero si me quedo callada por mucho tiempo podría malpensarlo todo (de nuevo).

– Vi un tutorial en YouTube. –

– ¿Un tutorial? –

– Si, ya sabes que hoy en día hacen tutoriales de todo. Pero el video ya no está, debido a que el canal fue cerrado por contenido inapropiado – Pinches normas de YouTube.

Maki me mira como no creyéndome, pero finalmente cede.

– Lo practicaste con alguien más antes – Aún se escucha celosa, no sé porque, pero empiezo a sentir miedo.

– No, eres la primera con la que he experimentado esto, y la verdad es que tampoco sabía que hacer – Aún conserva un poco de rubor, y yo sonrió con suficiencia – Pero por cómo quedaste, veo que hice un excelente trabajo –

Ella se puso casi totalmente roja y frunce su ceño.

– N-no digas tonterías, idiota. –

– Oh, entonces lo hice mal – hago un puchero, buscando molestarla.

– Ta-tampoco digo que… es decir, no es… como si… tuviera con que comparar – Su timidez me fascina. Y aumenta mis ganas de tomar sus labios otra vez.

– Ya veo, deberé seguir practicando. –

Vuelo a besarla con la misma pasión de antes y aunque se sorprende, me corresponde al instante.

De nuevo intenta darme lucha, pero su inexperiencia no le permite mucho.

Bendito sea Dios por esa gelatina… o mejor no, créanme no lo recomiendo, nunca podrán ver la gelatina de la misma forma.

Mis manos reinician el recorrido por sus costados, mientras ella solo se acerca más a mí.

El temblor de su cuerpo solo hace que desee tocar más.

Y a estas alturas ya no me puedo controlar del todo.

Me permito bajar a sus muslos desnudos por el pequeño short, y empiezo a dar caricias en su suave piel.

Ella gime con más fuerza y se separa del beso. Me mira con intensidad y deseo sin alejarse mucho de mí.

Yo detengo mis manos.

Esto es peligroso y si sigue así, definitivamente no habrá vuelta atrás.

– Lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí – dicho eso tomo sus brazos y los quito de mi cuello para posteriormente buscar distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Calmo mi respiración dando fuertes suspiros, esperando que baje mi temperatura corporal.

– Lo estás haciendo de nuevo – Me limito a verla con sorpresa ante su regaño. – Estas alejándote de mí. –

– Eso no es cierto Maki-chan, es solo que, si continuábamos no podría detenerme y no quiero hacerte sentir presionada a hacer algo para lo que no estas lista. –

– Y quien dice que no estoy lista. –

…

…

…

Okey, esto es demasiado para mi cordura.

– V-vamos Maki-chan, no hay que jugar con esto, mejor empecemos a… kya – me cubro los ojos y suelto un gritito en cuanto veo a mi novia quitarse la blusa, quedando semidesnuda – Ma-Maki-chan, quitarse la ropa en frente de tu pareja estando solas en su habitación es indecente – gracias Umi, ya me contagiaste tu densidad.

– Cállate idiota… Yo no quiero solo besarte, quiero que seamos más íntimas… Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas. – la escucho decir con una voz baja y tímida.

– Maki-chan – libero mis ojos para verla con sorpresa, para después cerrarlos forzosamente.

**POV general.**

La razón por la que Nico se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos fue porque Maki le dio un golpe en la cabeza como suele hacer con Rin.

– ¡Pervertida! – Y también le grito eso.

– Dijiste que querías que te conozca. – Le reclamo con una voz llorosa, mientras se acariciaba la cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

– Haz silencio y mejor apaga la luz. – Dicho esto la pelirroja se dirigió a la cama de Nico y se acostó en ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas.

Nico hizo lo pedido, sin voltear a verla por temor a ser golpeada nuevamente.

En cuanto todo estuvo ligeramente a oscuras (esto debido a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, pues todavía era de tarde y faltaban unas cuantas horas para la noche) se acercó a su novia, sentándose a su lado.

Maki tenía un muy notorio sonrojo en el rostro y jugaba con su mechón de cabello favorito sin verla.

Aun cuando ella lo había sugerido, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, pero quería hacerlo de todas formas, sentía esa necesidad de ser tocada por Nico desde el momento que sintió sus manos en su cuerpo.

Paso un tiempo, que para ella fue eterno, y la pelinegra parecía no hacer ningún movimiento.

Tomo valor y dirigió su mirada a ella, dándose cuenta de que su novia movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, con una cara de sospecha.

– ¿P-pasa algo? – Le pregunto, haciendo que le prestara su total atención.

– Nada, es solo… – Se calló, no sabiendo cómo decirle que de cierto modo, sentía que las observaban – Me siento un poco nerviosa – Pero decidió ignorarlo, a lo mejor era su imaginación.

Nico suspiro, quito la sabana y posiciono su cuerpo sobre el de Maki, usando sus brazos para sostenerse y haciendo que sus piernas quedaran entre las de su amante, obligándola a flaquearla desde los muslos.

Por reflejo, la pelirroja se cubrió los pechos, sintiendo la mirada de su novia sobre ella. Su rostro ruborizado en su totalidad, pero aun así, se mantenía tranquila, de algún modo, sintiéndose segura de que fuera ella con quien compartiera esa experiencia.

La pelinegra temblaba ligeramente por la emoción, pero se controlaba, no quería apresurarse y provocar que Maki no disfrute de esta experiencia.

Y entraba el hecho de que aun cuando había escrito muchas cosas en su diario, seguía siendo una inexperta en el tema.

Pero no era el momento de dudar.

"Bien, es hora de los héroes… X2" pensó para darse valor y se acercó con determinación al rostro de su novia queriendo reclamar su boca de nuevo.

Sus alientos se fusionaron y ambas entrecerraron los ojos, anhelando el contacto, hasta que…

Escucharon la puerta abriéndose.

Y de ella apareció una mujer con una bandeja en mano.

– Chicas, les traje galleta y jugo para… – Se detuvo cuando noto las luces apagadas y la situación en la que estaba su hija y la novia de esta. Siseo – SSS, están ocupadas… – No era una pregunta – entiendo, dejare esto por aquí para que repongan fuerzas – Puso la bandeja en una cómoda al lado de la puerta y se dispuso a salir – supongo que deberé llevarme a tus hermanos – Ahora en voz alta – ¡Niños, alístense, iremos al parque por…! Cuanto tiempo chicas… dos horas, dejémoslo en tres, a ver si mi hija tiene aguante – Con esto dicho, cerró la puerta, después de ponerle el seguro. (Cuantos quisieran tener una madre así).

El silencio se hizo atroz y ninguna se movió de su posición, hasta que escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse.

Sus rostros no podían estar más rojos, porque sería perjudicial para su salud, y evitaron mirarse no sabiendo como romper esa tensión.

Hasta que Nico tomo la palabra.

– Lo siento, mi mama es algo… especial – No sabía que otra palabra usar para describirla, su vergüenza no podía ser más grande al haber olvidado que su madre y hermanos estaban en casa.

Aunque en ese momento, apenas y podía recordar que tenía familia.

– N-no, de seguro mi mama haría lo mismo – Respondió, intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma.

– Tú… ¿quieres seguir con esto? – Pregunto con timidez a la chica bajo ella, a lo que solo gano un asentimiento, pero seguía sin verla – Maki-chan – Llamo suavemente, provocando que sus miradas se conectaran de nuevo – Te quiero – Expreso con sinceridad.

Y Maki puede asegurar que jamás había visto unos ojos tan brillantes y cargados de amor dirigidos hacia ella.

Le sonrió enamorada.

– Yo también te quiero Nico-chan – y decidió ser sincera también.

En ese momento Nico junto sus labios, esta vez de forma tierna, ambas transmitiéndose con ese gesto todo lo que sentían por la otra.

Hasta que fue cobrando intensidad.

**Tres horas después.**

Una mujer junto a tres cansados niños entraban nuevamente al departamento.

Los infantes inmediatamente fueron a acomodarse en el sofá, buscando reponer las fuerzas perdidas por las horas de juego.

Mientras, la señora Yazawa se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hija, uso la llave que tenía y abrió de forma lenta la puerta.

Al asomarse un poco se encontró con la habitación oscura casi en su totalidad, salvo por la luz que entraba por la puerta, y noto dos cuerpos aferrados el uno al otro bajo las sabanas.

Sonrió ligeramente y decidió que las despertaría una vez terminara de hacer la cena.

Pero hizo un ligero gesto de sorpresa al ver la ventana.

"Que no estaba cerrada" pensó dándose cuenta de cómo el aire nocturno movía las cortinas que evitaban se viera lo que está adentro.

Pero ya no le dio importancia y se fue a la cocina.

**Omake 01:**

– Aun no puedo creer que no nos hayan notado – Reclamaba una rubia con el rostro sumamente ruborizado por haber escuchado, en primera fila, a sus amigas en su momento especial.

– Es el poder de la fuerza Elichi – Respondía una pelimorada, viéndose satisfecha con las imágenes que grabo con su cámara.

Eli no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado su novia esta vez.

Cuando llegaron, ya sabían que no podrían simplemente entrar, así que Nozomi hablo con el vecino para que le permita usar su ventana con el objetivo de llegar a la de Nico.

La rusa todavía se pregunta cómo lo convenció.

Las ventanas estaban unidas debido a una pequeña cornisa, donde una persona común podría caber sentada.

Ellas se acercaron con cuidado.

Nozomi porque quería grabar.

Eli porque quería cuidar que su novia cayera.

Ya ahí, esta se encontraba cerrada superficialmente, basto con que Nozomi la deslizara para que se abriera, aunque no en su totalidad, luego acomodo la cámara para que tuviera un buen ángulo del interior, sin que las cortinas obstruyeran la visión.

Las que estaban adentro no se dieron cuenta, más ocupadas peleando por una hoja. (Si, desde ese momento eran vigiladas. Nunca subestimen el octavo sentido de Nozomi.

La Miko se aseguró de que la cámara pueda sostenerse por sí misma y se sentó junto a la rubia.

Ambas podían escuchar, aunque de forma ligera, lo que pasaba adentro.

Eli creyó que en cuanto las luces se apagaran, se irían, pero eso no fue así.

No había necesidad, debido a que la luz seguía siendo suficiente para la cámara.,

Nozomi casi se larga a reír al escuchar lo que la madre de Nico dijo.

Eli tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar gritar de la vergüenza, en cuanto empezó la orquesta de gemidos del interior.

Nozomi tenía una sonrisa burlona, pero se vislumbraba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una vez acabo todo, se dirigieron a la ventana del vecino, el cual no se encontraba, pero la dejo abierta, por lo que simplemente salieron.

A poca distancia notaron que la señora Yazawa y los niños Yazawa regresaban del parque a paso calmo.

Se escondieron no queriendo dar explicaciones.

Ya a salvo, siguieron caminando.

– ¿Q-qué piensas hacer con ese vídeo? – Si era sincera, la rubia no quería saber.

– Solo voy a usarlo para conseguir más fondos para μ's. – Respondió quitada de la pena.

Eli ya no quiso saber más, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al haber invadido la privacidad de sus amigas en un momento tan importante para ellas.

"Lo siento Maki y Nico" dijo en su mente por no haber sido capaz de detener a su novia.

Pero eso es material para otro episodio.

**El siguiente será lemon.**


	2. Ahora si viene lo chido

Sus labios se movían a un ritmo que solo ellas conocían.

Sus lenguas no dejaban de juguetear y rastros de saliva escapaban de su fogoso beso.

La falta de aire las obligo a separarse ligeramente, pero no dejarían pasar mucho tiempo para volver a unirse.

Ligeros gemidos escapaban de ambas y la necesidad de tocarse crecía.

Aventurándose, Maki llevó sus manos a la espalda de la pelinegra, gruño con molestia al toparse con una prenda que interrumpía su objetivo.

No queriendo separarse del beso, coló sus manos por debajo de la polera y empezó a abarcar la fuerte como fina espalda de su novia, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en los dedos por el tacto a la suave piel.

Nico suspiro ante las agradables sensaciones que le transmitía las caricias de su amante.

Separan sus labios nuevamente, y Nico aprovecho para recorrer el blanco cuello de la menor.

Maki gimió y movió ligeramente su cabeza, permitiendo que su pequeña novia la explorara a su placer.

La pelinegra sentía las manos de su novia apretar ligeramente su espalda y como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el húmedo contacto de sus labios.

Asomo su lengua, dando inicio a un lento y sensual recorrido hasta su clavícula.

El cuerpo bajo ella se retorció y un profundo gemido escapo de sus labios, mandando con ello una gran descarga eléctrica a su columna vertebral.

Deseando poder seguir escuchándola se concentró en un punto de su clavícula que parecía ser la llave para las reacciones de Maki.

Besaba, lamia y succionaba, mientras su novia se dejaba llevar por el placer.

Las manos en su espalda se quedaron quietas, mientras sus uñas se estancaban en su piel buscando un soporte.

Nico se acomodó y acerco una de sus manos a los pechos de Maki, donde empezó a dar masajes por encima de la tela del sostén.

Escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado entre gemidos y como las manos rasgaron ligeramente la piel de su espalda.

Se separó de su cuello, en lo que su amante dejaba escapar un sonido de molestia por ello.

Quito el precioso sostén purpura siendo ayudada por Maki para dicha labor.

Una vez dejo caer la prenda, se quedó embelesada viendo a la chica bajo ella.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar la vergüenza e intento cubrirse con sus brazos, pero fue detenida por una pequeña mano.

– Quiero verte – Pidió con voz calmada.

Maki tembló, desvió su rostro y cerró los ojos, pero permitió que su novia la devorara con la mirada.

Nico trago saliva, viendo a detalle la hermosura natural que poseía Maki.

De pronto recordó las palabras escritas para Anju.

"Como malvaviscos, de esos que quieres morder, lamer y saborear."

Al pensar en aquello sintió que de pronto su boca salivaba más.

"No creo que sea mala idea."

Con eso en mente acerco su rostro a los pechos de la menor, soplo en uno de los pezones, deleitándose al ver como Maki temblaba y una de sus manos se dirigía a su boca intentando callar los sonidos que salían, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

Atenta a esa linda reacción, le dio una lamida, provocando otro temblor en la menor.

Empezó a dar besos por el pecho, mordiendo en distintas partes, hasta terminar por capturar el pezón con su boca.

Maki arqueo su espalda ofreciéndose más a Nico, ya sin poder pensar en nada, solo se sentía derretir cada vez que su novia usaba su lengua para jugar con la punta de su pecho.

Uso su mano libre y la dirigió a la cabeza de Nico, pero se encontró con una resistencia dada por las coletas, se encargó de soltar ambas, dejando libre la cabellera azabache, y se dedicó a enredar sus dedos entre los mechones, acercándola más a ella.

Nico no presto atención a las acciones de su novia, más ocupada saboreando este nuevo y adictivo dulce.

Decidió dejar descansar el pecho cuando sintió que la protuberancia ya no podía endurecerse más y fue con su contraparte dando el mismo tratamiento.

La pelirroja sentía que la incomodidad en su entrepierna llegaba hasta el punto de lo insoportable, por inercia quiso cerrar sus muslos, pero las piernas de su amante lo impedían.

Ya no creyendo que podría aguantar sin aferrarse a algo, y ya no importándole el volumen de sus gemidos, dejó de morder su mano y la llevo de nuevo a colarse en la polera de Nico, intentando dar caricias suaves en su espalda.

Intentando, ya que los espasmos de placer la obligaban a pasear sus uñas en la piel que tocaba, donde estaba segura había dejado una buena cantidad de marcas y heridas.

La ropa de su pequeña novia le estaba molestando completamente, pero no se atrevía ni quería detenerla, por lo que se dispuso a esperar.

Nico, por su parte, gruñía ligeramente cada que sentía el doloroso, pero placentero recorrido de las suaves manos de su novia por su espalda.

Su propio cuerpo empezaba a rogar por más del tacto ajeno, pero no haría nada hasta satisfacer completamente a Maki.

Dejo sus pechos y emprendió un camino hacia el plano abdomen donde se ocupó de repartir besos y mordidas.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de la menor e hizo que la levantara para poder quitarle lo que quedaba de ropa.

Una vez la tuvo completamente desnuda contuvo el aliento, aun no pudiendo creer que semejante que semejante belleza estaba entregándose a ella.

"Me siento tan grande ahora" pensó al ver a su tomate novia con la respiración agitada y sus ojos cerrados por la vergüenza que sentía, lo que la incitaba a continuar con lo que tenía en mente.

Hizo que abriera más las piernas y acerco su rostro a aquel sagrado lugar, excesivamente húmedo, y nunca antes tocado por nadie.

Maki no quería abrir los ojos, desde que se encontró sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo.

Podía sentir la atenta mirada rojiza recorriéndola enteramente, lo que despertaba agradables escalofríos a su cuerpo.

Pero se vio obligada a hacerlo cuando Nico parecía haberse quedado paralizada.

Se ayudó con sus codos para incorporarse a medias a medias y…

Su rostro volvió a ponerse totalmente rojo al ver como Nico miraba fijamente su intimidad.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, paso saliva, viendo en ellos deseo y lujuria en su estado más puro.

Intuyendo sus intenciones, sintió la una gran cantidad de nerviosismo que le hizo desear alejarla de ahí.

– Nico-chan espe-ahh – Sus quejas serian calladas al sentir la primera lamida que aunque de forma superficial, hizo reaccionar a todo su cuerpo.

Pero no quedaría en eso, Nico no tardaría en hundir su lengua recorriéndola enteramente y dando besos profundos tanto en su intimidad como en sus muslos.

Sus brazos perdieron la fuerza para sostenerla, por lo que se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, sintiendo oleadas de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Una de sus manos sostuvo con fuerza las sabanas bajo ella y la otra tomaría con fuerza el cabello de su novia, debatiéndose entre alejarla o hacer que se hunda más en ella, mientras sus gritos de placer llenarían la habitación de una sensual atmósfera.

La mayor solo se concentraría en su labor usando sus dedos para abrir los labios vaginales y así poder adentrar su lengua en Maki, deleitándose con su nombre siendo pronunciado entre sus gritos de placer y los ligeros jalones en su cabello.

Ya sintiéndola lo suficientemente preparada, tomo los muslos e hizo que se pusieran sobre sus hombros dirigió sus labios al turgente clítoris, donde empezó a dar succiones, mientras uno de sus dedos se abría paso en su interior.

– ¡Nico-chan! – Maki la llamaría entre sus gritos con mucha más insistencia, en lo que sus muslos se cerraron en la cabeza de la pelinegra y su mano la empujaría aún más hacia ella, provocando más fricción.

La mayor sentiría el estrecho interior aprisionando con fuerza sus dedos, y como poco a poco empezaba a ceder, lo que la llevo a agregar un segundo dedo, escuchando su nombre ser gritado otra vez.

Las caderas de la menor se movían al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

Maki ya no podía pensar en nada, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en el placer que sentía en ese momento.

La presión acumulada en su vientre rogaría por la liberación, y tras una última succión a su clítoris se dejaría llevar, gritando el nombre de su amante por última vez.

Su cuerpo entero se sacudiría ferozmente, para luego relajarse como si estuviera flotando.

Nico alejaría su rostro de la entrepierna viendo a su novia luchando por recuperar la respiración.

"Esa gelatina sería más útil de lo que pensé, pero me niego a reconocer que Nozomi tenía razón" pensó con pesadez.

Se dirigió a sus labios, dando ligeros toques hasta que Maki finalmente recupero el aliento.

"Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo" se resignó al notar en la mirada amatista el deseo de preguntar algo que, quizás, no podría responder del todo.

– ¿Cómo supiste hacer… todo esto? – Nico solo pudo pasar saliva.

"Vi una película porno-lésbica con Nozomi… Okey no es lo más prudente decirlo"

**Otro Flashback.**

– ¡Pero que mierda Nozomi! – Un estruendoso grito resonó en ese edificio.

Desde el incidente con la gelatina, la Miko tenía prohibido ingresar a su apartamento.

Por lo que ahora se encontraban en el de la mayor.

Aun con sus problemas seguirían siendo cercanas.

Y la enana pelinegra nunca se imaginó que tan malo sería aquello.

Su relación con Maki habría iniciado hace poco más de un mes, y el día anterior se lo habrían comentado a sus amigas, recibiendo en su mayoría aceptación, exceptuando por Umi que se desmayó por lo indecente, pero al final si les dio su apoyo.

Para Nico todo en su vida estaba bien y perfecto.

Hasta ese día.

Nozomi le habría dicho que para celebrarlo, hagan una pijamada y ella acepto creyendo que estarían con Eli.

Pero no solo no estaría la rubia, sino que no vería la realidad tras las intenciones de la peli-púrpura hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

– Te lo explicare lentamente – Puso pausa al vídeo – Elichi y yo queremos avanzar al siguiente nivel en la relación, así que ahora estoy investigando como hacerlo de forma correcta. –

– ¿Y si planeaste hacer esto hoy, porque me invitaste? –

– Porque como tu mejor amiga es mi deber enseñarte del tema de forma responsable, pero cuando llegue tu momento con Maki-chan – Dijo de forma simple.

– ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?, recién hemos empezado y yo respeto mucho a Maki-chan. –

– Claro Nicocchi – La ironía se podía notar en su voz – Por eso, siempre te lames los labios cuando queda toda sudada por la práctica. –

– Eso es tu culpa – Si lo era. De eso estaba segura.

En primer lugar, tiempo atrás Nozomi no había dejado de acosarla haciendo comentarios más que indecentes sobre Eli.

Que sus pechos crecieron un par de centímetros.

Que sus curvas se remarcaban cuando bailaba.

Que si Elichi estaría dispuesta a aprender Stripties.

Y todo empeoraría cuando esta se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento por la compositora de μ's.

Ahora tenía una molesta voz dando comentarios lascivos, haciendo que sus ojos viajaran a partes que, se supone, no debería mirar (no tan descaradamente al menos) en el cuerpo de la menor.

Para su fortuna, su novia era muy inocente para darse cuenta.

– No te molestes, lo hago con la mejor de las intenciones, mira, incluso conseguí un documental que muestra el hábito de reproducción de las panteras. –

– ¡Sabes que, me largo de aquí! – Ya no queriendo escuchar tonterías, se levantó del sofá y dirigió sus pasos a la salida.

"O claro, estaba lloviendo" pensó con molestia al ver como el agua caía a cantaros.

No había llevado paraguas, y no estaba segura de que Nozomi querría prestarle.

Lo más probable es que lo tuviera escondido para que no pudiera irse.

La otra opción era caminar bajo la lluvia.

Pero corría el riesgo de enfermarse y mañana tenía una cita con Maki a la que no quería faltar.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue encerrarse en alguno de los cuartos.

Pero aparte de ser descortés entrar en un lugar sin permiso (pues sabía que Nozomi no le dejaría), todas las puertas habían sido cerradas con seguro, incluso la del baño y la cocina.

Nozomi no iba a permitir escapara de esto. Si hasta levanto el volumen para asegurarse de que lo escuche aun si tenía los oídos tapados.

Ya resignada, se sentó junto a su amiga y simplemente dejo que el tiempo pasara, intentando no prestar atención a lo que se reproducía, cosa que le estaba resultando muy difícil.

Las cosas para ella se pusieron bizarras cuando empezaron a escucharse rugidos animales y las imágenes de dos felinos copulando se mostraban en la pantalla.

Su suplicio terminaría horas después.

Ahora Nico estaría acostada en un futon compartiendo cuarto con la Miko.

Su cabeza no estaba tranquila, las imágenes de los vídeos le quitaban cualquier rastro de sueño.

"Deja de pensar esas cosas. Eres una Idol pura, contrólate" se gritaba mentalmente en un intento por serenarse, pues empezaba a sentirse acalorada.

Miro a Nozomi acostada en su cama, y se preguntó como podía ella dormir tan tranquila, después de todo lo que habían visto.

– Mmm Elichi… que traviesa eres – Bueno quizás no tan tranquila.

"Oh no, no quiero saber que está soñando" Nico empezó a entrar en pánico luego de escucharla.

Para su fortuna, Nozomi no volvió a hablar entre sueños.

Pero eso no quería decir que se había clamado.

Suspiro y mejor se puso a pensar en lo que haría mañana con su novia.

Grave error.

Creyó que no pasaría nada, pues…

Ella quería mucho a Maki-chan.

Jamás se atrevería a pensar de ella en forma libidinosa, ¿cierto?

_Mmm, Nico-chan._

Porque la respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, ¿cierto?

_Nico-chan se gentil._

Ella podía jurar y perjurar que nunca la imaginaria en una situación como las que vio en los videos.

¿CIERTO?

_Ah, así Nico-chan._

…

…

…

"Oh, mierda"

Se incorporó inmediatamente, en cuanto cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con su jodida mente.

Ahora no veía a unas desconocidas teniendo sexo.

Ahora veía a una Maki siendo besada, tocada y sometida en todas las posiciones que había visto hace pocas horas dejando salir sonidos por demás obscenos (sumando los rugidos de una pantera, aunque eso más bien la perturbaba).

Y lo peor, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a aquello.

El calor había aumentado más de la cuenta.

Su intimidad había empezado a humedecerse, lo que obligo a sus muslos cerrarse para calmar un poco la sensación punzante que emitía.

Su respiración se había agitado.

Y esto ya empezaba a preocuparle.

Se levanta y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la mayor, fue al baño donde, literalmente, metió su cabeza en el lavadero.

Se mojó casi completamente con el agua fría, tanto su rostro como su cabello.

Pero las imágenes y sonidos no se iban.

No era cierto.

No podía ser cierto.

Ella no podía convertirse en una versión Loli de Nozomi.

"Dareka Tasukete" grito con mucha fuerza en su mente, deseando ser escuchada por alguien que le diera un buen golpe, para regresarla al buen y puro camino del cual nunca debió salir.

Esa sería la peor noche de su vida.

Y su tormento solo empezaría desde ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, Nico tendría todos los síntomas de no haber dormido nada.

Se iría temprano, casi sin dirigirle la palabra a Nozomi, tanto por su mala noche como por lo molesta que estaba con ella por haberla obligado a ver porno.

Ya en casa se alistaría lo más rápido que podía, pues había quedado en desayunar con Maki.

Con el maquillaje cubriría sus ojeras. Aun con todo trataría de mostrarse calmada.

Para cuando llego al lugar del encuentro, vería a su hermosa novia ya ahí esperándola.

Sonriendo se acercaría sigilosamente a ella, para después abrazarla sorpresivamente por la espalda.

– ¡Kya! – Maki daría un saltito entre sus brazos y dejaría escapar un sonido que era…

…

"No, no me puedes hacer esto ahora" se regañaba Nico mentalmente, pues su cuerpo había reaccionado al dulce gritito de la pelirroja.

– Mou… Nico-chan – Maki se giraría a ella, aun estando rodeada por sus pequeños brazos, haciendo que sienta su esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo – No me asustes así. –

Su inocente expresión…

Su dulce voz…

…

Estaba perdida.

Una batalla campal entre su razón y su deseo se daría en su interior, provocando que no pueda moverse.

Aun intentando controlarse a sí misma, no se dio cuenta de que Maki no se había separado de su abrazo, que más bien lo había correspondido, apegándose más a ella.

Que lucía quizás, demasiado, cómoda estando ahí, pues ni le importaba que las personas pudieran verlas.

O que ahora mismo tenía un ligero rubor en el rostro y miraba de forma anhelante sus labios, esperando los ya acostumbrados besos robados de su parte.

No lo hacia ella misma por su timidez.

Pero lo ansiaba.

Lo deseaba en ese momento.

Pero no pasaría.

Al contrario, Nico la soltaría de forma inmediata y evitaría hacer contacto visual con ella.

– Lo siento, no quise incomodarte – Esa sería una frase que utilizaría muy a menudo a partir de ese día. – Vamos, ya me dio hambre. –

Maki se sorprendería por su reacción y aquello aumentaría cuando esta la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar casi arrastrándola.

Supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal.

Nico no la tomaba simplemente de la mano, más bien prácticamente se colgaba de su brazo y se aseguraba de estar lo más cerca de ella que podía.

Ahora parecía que quería evitar cualquier clase de cercanía.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Acaso hizo algo que la molesto?

Pero si había llegado tan feliz, que incluso se puso a jugar con ella, como siempre solía hacer cuando estaban solas.

¿Qué pudo pasar en ese corto lapso de tiempo?

¿Será por cómo reacciono?

Pero si era normal que ella actuara de esa forma, Nico-chan la conocía.

¿O acaso creerá que de verdad le molesto?

Pues Nico solo buscaba distancia cuando la notaba incomoda por algo.

– Nico-chan – Si era eso, lo mejor era aclararlo rápido, pues no le gustaba esa distancia entre ambas.

La pelinegra se detuvo y giro hacia ella, dándole una sonrisa notablemente fingida.

Que con solo verla odio, y más si venia de la siempre orgullosa y sonriente Yazawa Nico.

– Yo… realmente no me incomodo que me abrazaras… a mí me gusta que lo hagas… y mucho – Ya está, lo había dicho, con toda su vergüenza reflejada en su cara.

Y no le importaba si empezaba a molestarla, si con eso volvía su traviesa y muy empalagosa novia.

Lamentablemente no pasaría lo que esperaba.

Nico solo se voltearía rápidamente ocultando su rostro de ella.

– Me alegra saberlo Maki-chan – y empezaría a caminar de nueva cuenta.

Ya la pelirroja no sabía que hacer o que había pasado para que llegaran a esto.

"Tal vez… solo tuvo un mal día"

Era la opción menos dolorosa, pues múltiples escenarios se paseaban por su mente, y muchas de ellas sugerían una posible futura separación, que no quería ni imaginar.

Nico por su parte, se sentía como un ser repugnante.

Acababa de ver la cara más linda que su novia podía mostrar.

Y lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento era en lo…

Violable que se veía.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando su vida estaba tan bien?

Aquello solo sería el inicio de dos infernales meses que ambas resentirían.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora que Nico se ponía a pensar en ello, caía en la cuenta de que…

Efectivamente.

"TODO ES CULPA DE NOZOMI"

"Desde la distancia que se generó entre ambas. Hasta las inseguridades de Maki-chan."

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Tenía que darle una respuesta a Maki.

Una inteligente, que la satisfaga para que no quiera hacer más preguntas.

– De Internet – Si, la madre de todas las respuestas. Además no era mentira del todo, pues Nozomi habría sacado los videos de ahí.

Maki frunciría ligeramente el ceño al percibir una cierta vacilación en su voz.

Pero decidió ignorarlo.

Paso sus brazos por la espalda de Nico queriendo sentirla más cerca, pero, otra vez, la estorbosa ropa interrumpiría su objetivo.

Aunque aquello no sería así por mucho.

Empujo sus hombros a la par que se incorporaba, hasta quedar ambas sentadas.

Sus manos retiraron la polera con delicadeza, una vez logrado eso, no tardaría en recorrer la piel del torso semi-desnudo de la mayor.

Acariciando lentamente el plano abdomen, pasando ligeramente sus uñas.

Y Nico solo se quedaría quieta, recibiendo sus gentiles caricias.

Disfrutando de su toque.

Paso a acariciar su espalda, notando inmediatamente ciertas líneas inflamadas.

Sabía que eso era culpa suya.

Pero la mayor no mostraría signos de dolor. Por el contrario sus ojos inmediatamente se cerraron, demostrando lo sensible que era en esa zona.

Con más confianza, besaría sus labios profundamente, dando inicio a una nueva lucha de sus lenguas.

Que para su pesar perdió, ella seguía siendo nada ante la curiosa experiencia de su novia.

Internamente eso le molestaba un poco, pues no se creía del todo el cuento del tutorial.

Pero algo le decía que era mejor no saber, así que quedaría tranquila, en tanto ella sea la única a la que besara de esa forma en toda su vida, no tendría problema.

La falta de aire se haría presente de nuevo.

Al separarse, Maki se dedicaría a recorrer el su cuello, mientras sus manos se encargarían de tomar posesión de los pequeños pechos.

Nico dejaría escapar su dulce voz con cada apretón que recibiría de las suaves manos de Maki.

Esta por su parte, regresaría a la espalda, queriendo retirar el sostén negro de la mayor.

Antes de cumplir por completo su objetivo, unas pequeñas manos la detuvieron.

Intento mirarla, pero los ojos rojizos la esquivaban.

Ahora otra era la insegura.

Queriendo transmitirle confianza, tomo su rostro haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

– Tranquila Nico-chan… No sientas temor… Tu eres muy hermosa – No era buena con las palabras, por lo que solo pudo decirle eso antes de besarla con ternura.

La pelinegra se calmó y permitió que su novia terminara de desnudarla, mientras sus labios se negaban a separarse.

Maki no perdió tiempo y una vez se libró de aquella prenda, se adueñó de esos pequeños pechos, tomando entre sus dedos los erectos pezones, estirándolos y retorciéndolos a su antojo.

Libero sus labios, haciendo que los gemidos de la mayor se dejen escuchar de forma fuerte y profunda.

Sus besos bajaron por el cuello lamiendo y mordiendo en diferentes partes.

Hizo que Nico se recostara y termino de quitarla toda la ropa que tenía.

Recorrió el plano abdomen con su lengua, bajando por el hasta llegar a la húmeda intimidad.

Su dedo pulgar empezó a hacer círculos en el hinchado clítoris, en lo que ella subiría a reclamar de nueva cuenta su boca, mientras con sus dedos intentaría recorrer los labios vaginales por completo.

Un poco vacilante, y ahora volviendo a besar su cuello, introdujo poco a poco sus dedos, sintiendo inmediatamente como la estrecha cavidad se cerraba en ellos.

Lentamente empezó a moverse en su interior, escuchando el aumento de volumen en los gemidos de Nico.

Su pulgar no dejaba en paz el clítoris e iba añadiendo más velocidad a sus penetraciones.

Su mano libre recorría el torso enteramente, no dudando en pasar sus uñas de forma ligera.

Volvió a sus labios devorando los gritos de placer que la dulce boca de Nico dejaba escapar.

La pelinegra ya no podría con tanto placer, sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a las sabanas, y con unas cuantas penetraciones más, se dejaría ir, su grito siendo callado por los labios de Maki.

Se separaron del beso dejando ver una línea de saliva, mientras se miraban intensamente.

Sus respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas y aun así, sentirían que no habían tenido suficiente de la otra.

Esta vez, seria Maki quien tomara valor para continuar.

– ¿Maki-chan? – Preguntaría la pelinegra en el momento que la vio intentar acomodarse entre sus piernas.

– Yo… Quisiera probar algo – Diría sin dejar de mover sus piernas – ya sabes… yo también he investigado –

– Oh, Dios mío. Viste porno – Susurro Nico sin poder evitarlo, pues gracias a Nozomi, ya sabía lo que significaba "investigar".

– C-cállate – Reclamo volviendo a ruborizarse furiosamente, en lo que de un movimiento lograba juntar sus intimidades.

Ambas se estremecieron al sentir la humedad de la otra.

Queriendo más, Nico tomo las caderas de Maki e incito a que empezara a moverse, provocando que el roce se vuelva más intenso y que unos fuertes gemidos salieran de ambas.

El movimiento iría adquiriendo velocidad conforme avanzara el tiempo, haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran en volumen.

Maki se incorporaría sosteniéndose del plano abdomen de su novia para aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas, mientras Nico la sostenía con fuerza, estancando sus dedos en la cadera de la menor, disfrutando de verla en ese estado, con su boca entreabierta, gimiendo descontrolada, su cabello hecho un desastre, y sobre-todo sus pechos moviéndose al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Un espectáculo por el que, estaba segura, muchos solo sueñan con ver.

Nico permitiría que sus manos empezaran a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, llevándolas de forma lenta a los desarrollados pechos, Maki se estremeció, sus gemidos aumentando unos decibeles más ante la repentina estimulación, y más cuando Nico tomo entre sus dedos sus erectos pezones.

Pero aquello seguiría sin ser suficiente para la pelinegra, por lo que se incorporaría rodeando la cintura de Maki, y su boca no tardaría en tomar posesión de su pecho, sintiéndose hambrienta de ella.

La pelirroja solo atinaría a sostener la cabeza de Nico entre sus brazos apegándola más a ella, mientras sus gemidos se transformaban en gritos del más puro placer, y aumentaba la velocidad en su cadera, sintiendo lo cerca que estaba de llegar a la culminación.

Ya sin poder evitarlo, tomaría la cabeza de su amante y haría que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, para pocos segundos después llegar al ansiado clímax a la par de Nico.

El estremecimiento de su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que ambas sintieron perder toda su fuerza en él, para después terminar cayendo sobre la sabanas.

Maki terminaría acostada sobre Nico, las dos tendrían la respiración sumamente agitada, sintiéndose sofocadas, pero también satisfechas.

No queriendo dejar caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo, se acomodó quedando su cabeza sobre el plano pecho, en lo que las suaves manos de Nico la acariciarían con gentileza, ayudándola a calmarse.

El cansancio las tomaría a ambas, obligándolas a cerrar los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo, la pelinegra quería decir una última cosa que sentía debía expresar luego de haber pasado por esto.

– Maki-chan – La llamo suavemente, la aludida sacaría fuerzas para poder levantar ligeramente su cabeza y mirar los rojizos ojos de Nico, los cuales parecían brillar con mucha intensidad – Te amo –

Aquello la dejaría sin palabras, no era muy pronto para afirmar eso.

"No, no lo es" se corregiría mentalmente, aquello había sido perfecto, lo último que necesitaban, para que esta noche sea totalmente perfecta.

– También te amo – susurraría cerca de sus labios, y luego los juntaría iniciando un muy lento y tierno beso.

Uno que marcaba un antes y un después en su vida como pareja.

Al separarse se sonreirían, soltando risitas alegres y aferrándose más a la otra.

Nico tomaría las sabanas cubriéndolas a ambas, mientras Maki volvía acomodarse en su pecho, dejándose llevar finalmente por el sueño.

A la mayor le tomaría más tiempo, pues su cabeza empezaría a reproducir todo lo que había pasado para poder llegar a este momento.

Y aunque seguía firme en la idea de que era culpa de Nozomi, una parte de ella no podía evitar agradecerle por ello, pero no lo iba a hacer por supuesto, pues no quitaba el hecho de que también le había dado muchos problemas.

Un escalofrió recorrió su desnudo cuerpo, de nuevo sentiría una mirada sobre ella, pero tan rápido como lo sintió, desapareció.

Esto le preocupo ligeramente, pero se convenció a si misma que era más por el nerviosismo de que su madre aparezca de la nada.

Quien por cierto, había actuado de una forma demasiado liberal para la situación que se presentaba, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo alcahueta que era.

Ya no pudiendo soportar el cansancio, se apegó más a Maki, si es que podía realmente hacerlo, y se entregó a Morfeo.

Un par de minutos después su madre y hermanos ya estarían entrando a la casa.

**Omake 02.**

– Elichi ayúdame – Un grito se escucharía en toda la academia, la dueña del mismo se encontraba corriendo por su vida, siendo perseguida por un pequeño demonio de ojos rojos.

– Ni pienses que te libraras de mi – El llamado demonio no cesaba en su intento por alcanzarla, con una guitarra en mano, la cual tenía propuesto estrellarle en la cabeza.

Y si se preguntan de dónde saco esa guitarra, pues vaya a saber su madre, no me pagan por dar explicaciones detalladas.

– Nozomiiiiii! – Otro grito resonaría en la tranquilidad de la academia dado por una rusa.

Pero no era con el propósito de ofrecer su ayuda.

Todo lo contrario, ese sería un grito de auxilio.

Pues, si la Miko pervertida lidiaba con un demonio, Eli estaba lidiando con una pantera de fuego.

Misma que no dejaba de dar azotes a su espalda.

Que las llevó a ambas a esa situación de vida o muerte.

Solo hay que regresar un poco en el tiempo.

Unos cuantos días habrían pasado desde que la pareja tsundere consolidó su amor.

Todo el grupo había notado el cambio en la interacción de ambas.

Pues ya estaban acostumbradas a la extraña tensión que habría entre ellas y a la expresión de tristeza que Maki no podía ocultar del todo.

Por supuesto, se preocuparon, y entre las de primero y segundo idearon un plan para que puedan, o al menos intenten, solucionar sus problemas, fueron ellas quienes sugirieron lo del estudio, no les fue difícil convencerlas de ello.

Se alegraron de ver que había funcionado, y eso se notaba por la forma en que actuaban las dos.

Las discusiones regresaron y ahora se las veía muy juntas, además de notarlas más felices al estar con la otra.

Auto-felicitándose, se dispusieron a indagar para saber qué había ocurrido ese día.

Lo que se ganarían con ello sería un vergonzoso rubor en Maki y que Nico se quedara callada.

Entre balbuceos tímidos la pelirroja intentaría desviar el tema.

Pero el factor perverso vio aquello como una oportunidad para burlarse.

– Ara Maki-chan, no tienes que avergonzarte por decir que ya hiciste el delicioso con Nicocchi –

Un buen par de miradas inocentes se dejarían ver, las dos transmitiendo un "Nani sore? Imi wakannai"

– Que ya tuvieron sexo, nya – Aclaró Rin con tranquilidad.

El par de miradas se ruborizo en su totalidad, mientras una reclamaba por lo desvergonzado que era decir aquello tan a la ligera y la otra intentaba negarlo todo.

Nico dejo de prestar atención a lo que pasaba, ahora estaba concentrada en analizar a Nozomi, pues aquello había sido dicho como un hecho verídico y no solo como burla, casi dando la apariencia de que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Y aunque era imposible que Nozomi lo supiera, no podía quedarse tranquila con eso.

Pues aun recordaba la sensación de ser observada.

"No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas"

Aun así no podía dar por sentado aquello, tendría que dejar pasar el tiempo para descubrirlo.

Para su buena fortuna, no tendría que esperar mucho.

Pues tan solo ese día todas sus preguntas serían contestadas.

¿Y de qué forma?

Pues...

– EEEHH – Un grito agudo se escuchó en la sala del club.

– Are, Maki-chan y Nico-chan – Otra voz hablaría. Estas pertenecerían a Hanayo y Honoka, quienes eran las encargadas de revisar los foros de sus fans.

Todo parecería normal, hasta que se encontraron con un usuario que afirmaba haber encontrado el mejor porno de μ's.

La curiosidad, por parte de Honoka, y la inocencia de no entender, por parte de Hanayo, hizo que dieran click al link, que había dejado el fanático.

La descripción diría que una pareja lésbica utilizaría un cosplay, muy realista, de NicoMaki para demostrarse su "amor"

En cuanto dejaron pasar el vídeo, pudieron deducir al instante de lo que trataba.

Las mencionadas voltearían rápidamente, bastando con ver solo un par de segundos para que ambas perdieran todo el color de sus rostros y se acercaran de forma estrepitosa a la computadora, literalmente empujando con salvajismo a las dos pobres chicas que solo hacían su deber.

El vídeo había sido alterado para que diera la apariencia de estar en un motel cualquiera, los rostros habrían sido distorsionados y la voz se escucharía más grave de lo que realmente era, un muy buen trabajo de edición debían admitir, pero ambas sabían muy bien que se trataba de ellas.

Como no darse cuenta, si ese día había sido grabado con fuego en sus memorias.

Nico temblaba de la ira, y volteó buscando a la única persona que, estaba segura, habría hecho aquello.

Encontró a su víctima tratando de escaparse, muy a punto de salir por la puerta, cosa que solo serviría para confirmar sus sospechas.

– N-O-Z-O-M-I – Su tétrica voz haría que todas las presentes temblaran del terror.

Pero la miko no había cometido los pecados suficientes para decir que estaba lista para irse.

Así que solo salió corriendo, siendo inmediatamente seguida por el recién despertado demonio.

Eli se pondría de pie dispuesta a ir tras ellas.

Si, sabía que su novia no había hecho bien al vender el vídeo a una página porno, pero tampoco podía permitir que la mataran.

Antes de siquiera salir del salón del club, fue detenida por dos garras que se incrustaron en sus hombros, sin darle una posibilidad de librarse fácilmente.

Giro su rostro con una lentitud y miedo, que de justificaba sobre todo al escuchar lo más parecido a gruñidos animales atrás de ella.

En cuanto sus celestes ojos se encontraron, con las amatistas de Maki, supo que su día del juicio final había llegado.

Temblando, uso toda la fuerza que tenía para librarse de la pantera.

Se horrorizo más al ver como parte de su chaqueta escolar fue arrancada, quedando atrapadas entre las filosas uñas de la menor y emprendió su huida lo más rápido que podía.

Pero cuando una pantera localiza a su presa, difícilmente la deja ir.

No alcanzaría a alejarse mucho cuando se encontró siendo embestida por una fuerza brutal a uno de los salones.

Su corbata sería usada para amarrar sus manos, entonces la pelirroja aparecería con una regla de madera, que solo Dios sabe de dónde saco.

Y empezaría sus azotes a la fina espalda de la coreógrafa.

– Mi momento especial con Nico-chan... mi primera vez... manchado... exhibido como si fuera porno barato – Por cada palabra aumentaría la fuerza de sus golpes, así como los gritos de dolor en la rubia.

– Lo siento – Rogaría Eli, en un desesperado intento por calmar a la bestia, aun cuando eso era imposible.

De nuevo en el club, nos encontramos con dos cuerpos desmayados, los dos rojos en su totalidad y si nos acercamos más se puede escuchar como uno balbucea algo sobre la indecencia y el otro, algo sobre la "pureza" de una Idol.

Por otro lado, dos tontas mirarían el vídeo que se seguiría reproduciendo con una cara que exclama "No lo entiendo, pero lo disfruto".

Y finalmente a una pajarita, también viendo el vídeo, mientras tomaba notas.

Ese silenció sería roto por el sonido de un cuerpo cayéndose y una característica frase siendo gritada por una persona, a la que no le correspondía.

– Dareka Tasukete – Seguido de eso, el sonido de algo acústico rompiéndose.

Para después solo regresar al silencio abrumador.

Y así lectores de esta fic, fue como Nozomi...

Murió

...

Pero sobrevivió

**Feliz navidad n.n**


End file.
